Fabricated display units which may be readily assembled and disassembled are known in the prior art; it is also known in the prior art to provide an extendible and retractable standard for a merchandise display unit for changing the height of the display unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,097 issued July 17, 1984 to James P. Darnell et al and entitled Adjustable Store Fixture System discloses an adjustable height store fixture system which utilizes a deactivatable latch for providing for extension of the telescopic standards of the fixture. However, when the latch has been deactuated by lifting up on the extendible section of the standard, it has to be pushed inwardly manually by a workman in order to reactivate it to hold the extendible standard section in its newly adjusted position. The present two-piece gravity latch arrangement for the display fixture of the invention automatically reactivates itself to hold the extendible standard section in its newly adjusted position upon termination of upward movement of the extendible section of the standard. Other adjustable height prior art fixtures have various other shortcomings as compared to the present arrangement, such as for instance being more complex, and/or being more expensive to manufacture and to assemble and disassemble.